


Лесной Сталкер

by xx4353



Category: Forest Stalker
Genre: Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353
Summary: In a small Russian Town, there is something watching over the forest, something that does not like people entering its forest





	Лесной Сталкер

Chapter 1: The Town  
The person was panting for his life, blood dripping down his face, the sun was slowly coming up as they ran and ran towards town, they didn't look back but could feel he was being watched, sounds of inhuman creation were all around him, terrifying him to their very core. They felt like it could be death itself chasing them. They kept hearing a gunshot that deafens the air, but there were no bullets flying through the air or being shot. Now bright crimson was dripping onto the pure white snow, staining it. Then they saw the clearing of the forest, an opening. Their muscles were aching from all the running but see that exit gave them more strength and they pushed themselves until they breached the exit.....then silence, the only sound gasping for air. They were on the safe side, the noises all stopped, no more gunshots, no more demonic noises, and he looked back at the forest, they couldn't see it but..but they knew it was watching them, just waiting to see if they try walking back in. The person didn't and rushed back home screaming to the town people.  
Miles away from that isolated town was a van driving down a dirt road, which was bumpy, holes casing the ride to be slowed down. Inside the van were two guys, the one in the passengers sat in a very stiff and proper manner while the one driving was relaxed. In the back, there was some camera system, though they were cheap and only good at taking pictures not recordings though. Some camping bags and food. The driver looked at the barren outside world, there were just flat or small hills covered in snow and nothing for miles. The driver looked at the passenger with the corner of his eye and said, “Hey man check the map, Cause I still don't see any town yet, just snow and shit”, the passenger obediently checked his map and after viewing it quickly spoke, “Uhhhhhh yeah it's about 30 mins Valentin”,Valentin the driver groaned. “God, I hate these fucking long ass trips, get boring seeing nothing, might as well be driving to nowhere”, He continues to groan as he slouches more in his seat as his passenger plays with their hands, who then gets up and shuffles his way to the back part of the van and looks at the two big backpacks of equipment, although cheap equipment. He grasped the camera and look over it, on the side of it had a marking saying “Property of Valentin and Grigory, Paranormal Hunters”, Grigory the passenger smiled looking at it, memories of adventures the two have been on swept over him. As Grigory sits in the back reminiscing all while the car slowly made it to its destination.  
The two got out as the car stopped right in front of the town, carrying their stuff with them. The town itself was a small community with big farming land. One of those type of place where everyone knew each other whether you wanted to or not. There was some lack of communicating with the outside world at times but they managed. But as the two friends walked into this town, there was something off. Everyone there just seemed scared and on edge, Grigory very quickly noticed this tense environment, he soon started worrying that maybe it was them that was causing this uneasiness. Valentin, on the other hand, was too busy looking down at his camera to notice this, that was of course till they ran smack into a small slender guy who let out a big scream at the impact, causing Grigory to flinch and raise his hands up in such a way as though he expected to be hit, Valentin looked up at the man he had just ran into ,”Oh fuck sorry man, didn’t see you there”, The small man looked at the both of them, his breathing was heavy, fear clouded his eyes, making him take a few moments before he spoke, “Th..That's quite alright...wait you're not...from here…”. Valentin looked at Grigory, “Grigory, are you, alright man? He is not gonna slap you, but yeah we aren’t from here”, Valentine helps Grigory stand up right., the slender man with still a bit shaken voice but also curious, “Our town doesn’t get many travelers here, what are you two doing here?” Valentin took his camera and showed it to them. “Me and my friend Grigory investigate and take pics of paranormal things, and there have been some rumors about your town, Something people are calling the Forest Stalker”, The tall man said nothing for what felt like minutes of uneasiness, He looked stern at the two and finally spoke “...You shouldn’t mess with things you don’t understand..but I wish you two a good day”, he then turned and walked away from them, leaving Grigory and Valentine looking at each confused and blinking. “...Well that's not fucking cryptic at all”, Valentine sighed while shaking his head, “There is always some crazy old person”, Grigory after regaining his stance and looks around, eyeing a decently sized inn, there were loud noises coming from the inn, mostly yelling, but could be worse places to stay “Hey Valentine, Look over there, lets stay there for the night , then forest tomorrow, if you want of course to do it then”, “Yeah might as well, loud isn’t it heh?”. The two slowly walk over to the inn and open the door, and there were groups of people drinking, eating, and yelling at each other, “HE’S A FUCKING DEMON COMING TO KILL US!”, “NO ITS FROM GOD TO PROTECT THE FOREST”, “YES IT'S FROM GOD BUT IT IS HERE TO PAY FOR OUR GOODMAN SINS”, People just kept yelling to one and other about what this “It” was. The friends just stood in the doorway and looked at each other. Both not sure whether to enter or just leave. Then a woman walked over to them, wearing an apron, she was groaning and towered over them. “Look for a room or some food!?”, she had to yell over the orchestra of shrieking patrons, “Room for the day!”, screamed Grigory as best he could, though even his yelling was kinda soft, the women were getting pissed off from all the annoying screaming so she turned and scream “FUCKING QUIET DOWN I AM TALKING TO GUESTS!”, the entire inn turned dead silent, “That's more like it, now dears what would you like?”, Grigory was startled from her booming voice from a second ago and stutter “W-w-w-w ….”, he stops and takes a breath, “We would like a room for the day, miss”, The women points up the stairs to door that looked like the wood was peeling off like a potato to a peeler. “That's a room you can use, Cost should be about. Hm, tell you what since everyone is buying my drinks so they can yell at each other drunk off their asses, I can give you a discount, how does that sound boys?” , “Thank you so much Miss”, says Grigory as he smiles up, Valentine digs through his stuff and hands money to the innkeeper, and the two guys walk up and as soon as they closed the door the yelling picks up. The air in the room was cold, some of the wood seemed to be cracking, though it did have two small sized beds, a slightly ajar window with some holes in it. The two drops all their heavy items onto the bed as Valentine takes a map out, on it was a big forest and a drawn red line in marker making a path to follow, after glancing at the map he puts it away and lays on the bed. Grigory on his bed and looks up to the ceiling. “...God...those town folk really believe in that creature…”, that kinda made Gargoyle nervous, “Ugh they are just really superstitions, probably were told these stories when they were about kids, then probably someone pranked someone dressing up as the creature and fucking scary everyone into believing it.”, While Valentine was rambling, Grigory was trying to stay awake but soon passed onto the bed.  
Grigory slowly awakens to the gently shoving of Valentine, telling it was time. They pack up everything, Valentine holding the camera and Grigory with a map and compass. They wave good and thank the innkeeper. But as soon as they exit the inn, a teenager was standing out, they had simple plain clothes on but a large bandage was covering their head, The bandage was stained with red. the teen looked like he had seen the jaws of death. He started up at the two guys, both feeling awkward and not sure what to do until the kid spoke up. “I..I. know you guys are going...i-i-i-in the forest…..You...Don’t know what's in there do you?”, Valentine was the first to speak “Uhh...Kid, We know about your local lege-” “NO YOU DON’T, YOU THINK ITS FAKE BUTS it's REAL, LOOK WHAT IT DID TO ME?”-he points to bandages across his face, he seemed to be crying as he remembers the night in the forest, “..y..you think I am c-crazy..h..heh...you...aren’t going to listen to me, Just...if it asks you to leave...listen to it”. The kid stares at them with eyes begging them not to good, but he knows that it was pointless, so he just turns away and walks into the distance, the friends look at each other, Valentine just looked confused and Grigory was just terrified and, if Valentine wasn’t there, might have abandoned this adventure. They way to the forest wasn’t a bit away from the town, at the hill of the forest you could lot out the lonely town and how it felt isolated with all the snow, like an island in the middle of the water. But looking at the forest itself was different. It was massive, it seemed to stretch for miles and it was impossible to tell how deep it was, The forest was let to grow as big as it wanted with no resistance from the town folk. Grigory felt weird like someone was watching him from deep in the woods but Valentine said he was just being suspicious. So they enter the forest as the cold air surrounding them. But something was watching them, and now they were in its domain.

 

Chapter 2: The Forest  
The world inside the forest was cold but magnificent at the same time. Large trees that touched and block out the sky, pure white snow blanketing the ground. The sounds of birds and deer and other forest creatures, though only the noise was heard and the animals were not spotted. Grigory and Valentine stand by each other, Grigory making sure where they were and Valentine taking pics of whatever could be “supernatural”. After a while of walking with nothing really standing out, Valentine started complaining, “Ughhh you think for a fucking haunted woods, there would be something scary. Thought this was gonna be a fucking goldmine for cash pictures”, He groans and rubs his head, Grigory, looking up from the map, “Hey don’t worry we'll find something, we usually do” “Yeah yeah sure”. Valentine grumbles more. That all that stopped when they came to this tree, a dying one, in fact, It had a carving written on it, each letter capitalized, “GET OUT, ITS THEIR WOODS NOW, NOT OURS”. Valentine’s Camera went snap when he took the picture, “Now there something spooky, Ain’t it?”, he nudges Grigory. Who just stared at the carving. First the strange people and now a warning in a carving? This all made him uneasy. Valentine pats him on the back “Hey come on Grigory, loosen up man, no monster is gonna attack you.”, “S-Sorry, just this place….doesn’t feel right ” “ Look I know this place is hella creepy but you got nothing to worry about”, Grigory smiles a bit nervously and nods, and he looks at the compass and map, they walk for hours and hours, for a haunted forest there was lots of nothing. Just trees and snow for miles it seemed to them. Valentine spoke up “Alright that's it I can’t hold it in any fucking more, I am gonna go piss behind that tree alright?”, He gives the camera To Grigory who sits on the ground, his legs were killing him, walking and walking with no real destination can tire a man. Though as he laid his back against a mighty tree, he felt colder, colder than he should be. Then a voice called from right behind him, “Get out of here now, Do not Stay… Or stay and go through hell” The voice itself was speaking like a human but with a demonic tone. Grigory’s eye was wide with fear, he stood up and turn and saw nothing behind him besides a tree, “W-w-w-who is there?” and the voice return chilling him to the bone, once against right behind him, “Stay and you will suffer, leave and don’t return.”. He turned again and from far far far off, he thought he saw something, it looked kinda like the shape of a human but was hard to make out from all the tall trees blocking them. But something wasn’t right, Grigory couldn’t make out any legs and the creature’s head was pure white that popped against the black trees. Grigory felt nothing but fear and coldness. The fear made him stand there, staring. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. “Alright done!”, Grigory turned his face towards Valentine who was zipping up his pants, “Man I shouldn't have dran... “, He looked at Grigory terrified eyes, “...Grigory? You alright?”. Grigory tried speaking but fear kept him from speaking for some minutes with Valentine just standing to wait for him to speak, “..I….I...h..hheard a voice...t...telling me to get o..out of..t..these w..woods a..and something was standing right there”, He points towards the strange figure, but they were gone, “..I...Its gone”, Grigory was trying hard to keep from panicking more. Valentine seeing the pain and fear his friend was going through, came over and patted his back, Valentine turns his head to look around the area, “So you saw something and heard a voice? “, Grigory nods and Valentine curses under his breath, “Some is fucking with us, Goddamn probably that one fucking kid, bet he was pretending to be hurt,”, he snarled a bit and looked back at Grigory trying to not be angry, “Don’t worry about them Grigory just some people trying to screw with us, besides I am here with you, nothing gonna get past me”, Grigory focused on steadily on his breathing and gave a bit of nervous smile to Valentine, “Thanks...These woods are..just creepy you know?”, Valentine paps Grigory on the back, “Yeah I know, Being fucking cold and in a “haunted” forest is not a fucking spa now is it?”, Grigory laughs a bit, he stares down at his map, taking a deep breath in and out “..We should move on, probably will have to set up camp before nightfall” said Grigory who started moving, “Yeah rather not wake up to being a popsicle because we didn’t camp”. Valentine was trying to keep the mood lively with jokes as they dove deeper into the woods.  
The sun was starting to set, soon the forest would become any inky black void. They both carried around some big cheap floodlights. So far they didn’t come across anything else unusually expect for Grigory constant feeling of being watch and a deer jumping in front of them scaring both of them, the deer just jumped and ran away from them, though they just laughed it off after Valentine wanted to chase after that deer. One of the more light-hearted moments of the trip. Eventually, it was getting too dark for them to continue so they find an open clearing and pitched their tents up, both tents being right next to the other. They both enter and Valentine was out like a broken light, the trip had not yielded any good results besides the carving. Yet, Valentine thought it was gonna be worth it if they find enough pictures. Grigory, on the other hand, wasn’t able to sleep, he kept thinking about what he saw in the forest, that pure white head, and the constant feeling of being watched. But soon sleep swept over him, he started closing his eyes to go to his slumber. All was silent in the woods until there was one little WHIP noise from outside. That little whipping noise caused Grigory to stand straight up from sleep. Because that little whipping noise was ingrained and burned into his memories, the darkest memories he had. Fear struck him right to his soul, “N..NO...H..H..H…...HE C..C...CAN’T B..BE HERE!”, the whipping came back and back, Grigory covered his ears as he started crying with fear and repeating the phrase “I’m sorry!”, as though as plead to the noise to stop. He curled up and cried harder and plead louder, but the whipping noise became more frequent and increase in sound with every WHIP. Ideas ran into Grigory mind of what to do, Stay? Leave? Get Valentine? But his body couldn’t move. The floor was the tent was getting wet, but then the voice from before came back “I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!, GO NOW, “The voice sounded like it was coming from all directions and the whipping noise stopped. Grigory just wanted to stay there and cry and hoped this puny tent would protect him. Eventually, he grew the courage and slowly unzipped the tent and stared out in the darkness, “v.v..v...v.VALENTINE!”, he screamed out for his friend to save him and protect him from this fear. Valentine quickly rushed over to a crying Grigory, his first thought was to hug him, ”Jesus Christ what happened Grigory?”, Grigory just cried and cried, putting his head onto Valentine's shoulder and Valentine responded with paps on the back. They both just stood there in the cold, hugging the other for dear life, then as Grigory was ready finally speak, something from behind both of them spoke up, “You are testing my patience, LEAVE.” Both of them turned to see what was talking and Valentine lifted up his floodlight and turned it on, though once they saw what it was, Grigory wished they just left the light off. The thing was tall, very tall, it wore a long old jacket, with a hood of fur. The arm and hands could not be seen, whether the sleeves were too long or if the arms were hiding has hard to tell. It had no legs and it floated above the ground, The neck was the only skin showing and it looked pitch black. It looked like normal flesh but also looked unreal and unnatural. It had a pure white deer skull on its face, with large antlers that ended in sharp knife-like points. Going down the skull was a large crack that looked like someone bashed something against it. The skull hid his face and eyes, did it even have eyes or a mouth? , but Grigory and Valentine knew it was angry and guessed this was the infamous Forest Stalker. Valentine shaking pulled up his camera, the moment to photo was taken the creature moved to the left revealing a human looking person, but who was pure black with zero facial features until a white line appears curing, making a smile staring right at Grigory, cracking the whip making Grigory flinch. It was hard to tell but it looked like it was wearing a t-shirt, working boots, and jeans. It stopped smiling and became featureless. But even without any facial features, Grigory knew what this person was supposed to and when creature whipped more it was confirmed to Grigory. The Stalker’s arm up pointing in the direction that the two men came from, though when Valentine and Grigory didn't-understand this r. The Stalker notice this and then nodded his head towards the shadowy man, which whipped the belt and started walking towards the two men, causing Valentine to grab Grigory and scream “FUCKING RUN!”, they both started booking in through the dark forest with only one floodlight showing the way, but that didn’t stop them from getting cuts on branches sticking. The shadowy person at first walked slowly but then it started to run just fast enough to be right behind them but not close enough to close the gap. Grigory and Valentine just kept running faster and faster, going in mostly a straight direction until Valentine grabbed Grigory and they went behind a tree and turned off the lights.Valentine’s gloved hand covered Grigory’s panting mouth. The shadowy figure slowed down losing sight of them, but every few steps it would whip that belt against some and it felt like the noise echoed throughout the forest to Grigory. The shadow man walked deeper into the forest and Valentine took his hand away from Grigory mouth. “What the fucking FUCK was that? ...That Thing…..Guess we should have listened to the townspeople aye?”, He trying to lighten up the mood since Grigory was panicking and repeating the phrase “He’s found me, He is coming to punish me”, it a fast but soft voice. Valentine grabbed both of Grigory’s shoulder and looked him right in the eyes, “Listen to me Grigory, that Thing, that shadow, is not him, just some fucking clone that is made to be him, to torment you It's not him”. Grigory went silent. He eventually stopped crying and wiped his face with his sleeve, he slowly raised up and hugged Valentine who hugged back. But both agree to keep moving, they realized that they don’t have a map or compass. So they both started wandering, and after a long time, they came across something on a hill. It was a cabin all alone on that hill.  
Chapter 3: The Body

They both rushed up the cabin, hoping they would find something inside to help them out. From the outside, the cabin looks old and worn down and was small but not too small. Snow piled up on the old roof. There was a crumbling chimney on the top and one of the windows by the front door was broken from the outside along with the front door being wide open. They quickly enter the cabin and close the door behind them, Inside was worse, broken glass all over near the window, it seemed to be a living room/kitchen area, the room was full of dust cobwebs, a big bookcase that was near a chair had zero books on it, while the floor had all the books on it, as though someone was trying to find something and they just chucked everything onto the floor. Valentine was checking out these books and read the name that was written on it “ Demyan? Let me see, Yep this book as well and it seems like all the others have this dude’s name in them. Must be the owner of this cabin, probably was a book nerd”, as Valentine was wondering what could have happened to this man,Grigory called out “Hey I found this map, it's got a line on it, from here to town”, Grigory careful rips the map off the wall and examines it closer, “Well I'm gonna look around for anything else useful”, and with that Valentine explored into another room of the cabin. This seems now to be the bedroom, with there being a closet and a bed, made for one and another door that Valentine didn’t explore but was probably a bathroom he assumed.  
He continues to carefully look around, finding nothing but a mess that was until he came to the very left side of bed, on the ground was an old metal safe, the metal on it scratch and dents were in it, as though someone get angry and started hitting it hard, but the safe was opened up wide, and almost everything was gone from it, except for a book that had writing on the inside that said My first book and an average looking compass, nothing special about it. Valentine took it and checked to see if it was still usable and, besides the large crack in it, it was still in working order, ”HEY GRI- “, Valentine looked towards the window as he was going to call over Grigory, and from the outside was the shadowy figure with the belt. It grew its white smile, gazing into Valentine’s face with those absent eyes. Then it slammed the belt against the window, breaking it's instantly and he stretched its arm out trying to grab Valentine. But Valentine at the moment of seeing the creature book out of there and screamed at Grigory to run once again. This time there was no hesitation from Grigory and they both sprinted down the path the new map marked. While running Valentine picked up a rock and chucked it at the creature, it didn’t really hurt it, more stunned it to the point it lost them. They wasted no time rushing through the forest until they couldn’t push their muscles or their beating hearts any further, they slowed down as they approached a hill, a large one where one could tumble all the way down. Grigory lifted the map up  
..Oh, the person marked this spot, apparently it has a good view...well in the morning,”, “Yeah I am never fucking coming back here to look at a stupid view”, there was a whipping noise and Valentine turned around and he didn’t have time to react to what happened next. The belt ripped and tore against, causing him to fall back and lost his balance and fell all the way down the hill. All the sound of the world were muffled to him only hearing Grigory scream out for him before he blacked out.

Chapter 4  
The Body  
When Valentine awoke he was at the very bottom of the hill, he didn’t know what to do, climb back up or continue walking? He worried about Grigory, hoping he had run away and not stood there like a deer in headlights. Climbing the hill would take too long so the only way was to move forward. His flashlight light went dimmer and dimmer, barely lighting up anything, because of that fall. “GOddddddddddddd my heaaaad”. He had to use trees to help him move along. It was hard telling where he is and how long he has been working for. But then he tripped onto the ground and he felt something to the side of him, “ughhhhh...The hell is that?”, He shines his light towards whatever the thing was. It was a corpse. Valentine’s eyes went wide at the body but he made no noise. It looked like someone who died long ago, Hardly any flesh left, just bones. The skull of the person had an odd mark in it. A crack going down its head. Like someone or thing bashed something hard against it. The corpse was wearing a jacket that was tearing at the end. Valentin starts slowly crawling away from the body but keeping his eyes on it in case it was a trick from the Forest Stalker. He thought he was against something like a rock or a tree. You just had to stay? I gave you chances, now it's time for blood and pain, Valentine’s eyes went wide as he turned around, the Forest Stalker was standing right behind. The Stalker grabbed Valentine throat, who started gagging for air. I can tell what fear and what you hate you know. The Stalker threw Valentine across the forest floor, slamming against the cold hard ground. He breathed in the air as he lay on the ground. Then from the darkness, a new shadow creature was appearing, it was snarling and growling, foam dripping down its mouth, it seemed to be a dog, looking like a German shepherd but bigger and very sharp teeth, “...N..Not ..y..you…”, Valentine was trying to keep his cool, but he was utterly terrified to his heart. He was trying to come up how to get off this, he looked right at the Stalker who watched, “HEY SKULL FACE!”, That got the attention of the Stalker who stared down Valentine, making him cold .”You said you wanted us gone right? Well, How about this? You show us how to get out, no hassle”, the shadow dog stopped moving , and the Stalker floated towards Valentine, I’ve been trying to scare you in the right direction idiot, But I will show you this way for the last time, But if you stay, I will not hold back understand?, “Yeah I understand...just….you have to do one thing for me”, the dog started barking loudly at Valentine who backed up, ”OK FUCKING CALM DOWN!, Just I want to fucking know what there ”, he points to the dead body. The Forest Stalker stared at the body, going quietly. They look down at their body and sighed ….Fine. The Stalker raises his hands up and the shadow dog disappear. In the dog's place, two shadows people are formed, one was wearing a hoodie, exactly like the corpse on the floor. But behind this jacketed shadow was another one stalking it from the trees, it was wearing a wearing a hockey mask and a hood. In this masked man’s hands was a crowbar that the figure gripped hard in its hands. The masked shadow was staring at the shadow with the jacket. The masked man ran up at full speeds towards the jacket man, charging him bashing right of the man’s head. The jacketed man felled right onto the corpse. There was no sound from these shadows but Valentine could just feel and hear the sound of a head and bones breaking against the metal. The masked man started looting the person on the floor/ But while looting the body, the masked man looked nervous and touched the neck of the person…….No pulse. The masked man started panicking, their eyes stared down at the corpse and at the weapon of choice that was used to kill that man. They immediately book it in the direction of the cabin. The shadows dissolved, and Valentine and the Forest Stalker just stared at each other, which felt like hours of utter silence. “I..” You are leaving now. , Valentine just shut up after that, and the Stalker just started floating and nodded his for Valentine to follow him  
When they found Grigory near a tree crying it took a while to calm down. The Stalker just watched them, “I Know he is fucking scary man but we just have to leave his fucking forset alright ?”, he then whispers in Grigory ear, “If he tries anything, I want you to sprint out of here as fast as you can”. Grigory nodded nervously and fast. They both got up and the Stalker pointed them towards one direction, They saw a dirt path and they walked together slowly. They stayed slow until they were out of the sight of the Stalker. Then they sprinted out of there, neither wanting to spend another second in this horrible forest. But no matter how far they ran, they kept feeling that the right behind them, waiting for them to try to turn around so that The Stalker could torture them. They saw the edge of the forest, they sprinted as much as their muscles would allow them, and the second they made it through. The feeling the gaze of the Stalker left them. They sat there on the safe side, a safe haven. They looked at each other, Valentine was finally tending to those nasty cuts across his cheek.”Stings like hell…..hey Grigory?... Look I’m…”, Valentine sighed, “... I got us into this mess…..I am...so fucking sorry”. Grigory eyes water and his arms hug Valentine hard. “..You didn’t know it was gonna be real, but we did it, we got out together”...They both were silent for a while but cried and smiled a bit, knowing that hell was behind and they escaped the Forest Stalker’s Forest. Soon they both got up, Valentine checking out the picture he got of the Stalker, wondering what to do with it. But that thought was for later, now it was time to head to the car and leave this town. They walked together in the rising sun. From the forest, The Stalker watched them from the trees. When they were far enough, the Stalker slowly sank back into the deepest darkest part of their world, the forest. Just waiting for the next person to try and enter it.


End file.
